Send Love to the Dance Floor, I'll See You In Hell
by DivineRose2392
Summary: We're going to bury this town tonight; we're going to dance all night. The story is dripping sex, so kiddies shouldn't read. It's under Advenutre for a reason.


**Warning: This story is....explicit unlike some lemons out there. Just telling you...so...don't say I told you so! Beware!**

* * *

Sora made his way towards the tall building with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in a blood red, long sleeve, button up shirt, with a black tie around his neck. His had on black pants with shiny black shoes. He wasn't going to deny it: he looked hot. Women, and a few men, looked at him as he walked by. He flashed his sapphire eyes towards them, and winked at the ladies.

He made his way to the entrance. There was a security guard standing at the doors. When the guard saw him, he automatically opened the door to the building.

"Evening your majesty," he said.

"Evening," Sora said back as he walked in. The smirk remained on his face. He walked down a dimly lit hallway that had a chilling feeling it. But he enjoyed the cold.

He finally reached the elevator. He pushed the button, waited for a moment, and when the doors opened, he lifted the cage, stepped in, and closed the cage behind him. He pressed the button with the number three on it, and the doors closed after a second. He watched the walls from the caged elevator as he went up. He could feel the heat coming, and knew he was close.

Once he was on the third floor, he exited the elevator swiftly, avoiding people as the entered the elevator. He proceeded forward on the red carpet and saw the hell theme as he neared the entrance to the club. He reached the golden doors with skulls on it, and opened it.

The club looked like hell, but in a more beautified version. It was a very classy hell. The people dressed like demons and ladies would dress as if they were an angel gone bad. All the people looked stunning and hot. Some people would find it profane, but they were in Hell. Who cared? He passed through the lavish entrance hall that had red couches and black carpeting with dim lights and walls with skulls beautifully drawn on it. There were even candles in Victorian candle that had wax dripping down them slowly. It really _did _look like hell.

He could hear the upbeat music. It got his heart racing. He went through another pair of double doors, and entered the club. People were dancing, drinking, and laughing. He passed by a woman who barely had clothes on, and went down the spiral staircase towards the dance floor. She spotted the group he was supposed to meet.

Sora went up to a woman in a short black dress that had a little lace on it, and was a halter. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Sora!" Yuffie said. They exchanged a peck on the cheek as a hello. Sora joined the circle. He exchanged a nod from Leon, who had his arm around Yuffie's waist, and pounded fists with his best friend Riku.

"You look like a demon," Riku said loudly over the ear bleeding music.

"A hot one in that matter," Yuffie added. Sora glanced at Leon; no matter how that man dressed, he looked amazingly hot. Sora envied that fact, but ignored it for now.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"She's here somewhere! I think she went to go get something to drink! Olette is here too!"

It was nice that his friends were here, but he just wanted to see _her_. Sora looked around while his friends talked and tried to spot her out. But some people were wearing masks over their eyes, and he didn't see any red heads. But he continued to search for her crimson hair. It was very dark in the club, except for the red and gold strobe lights that ran quickly throughout the club. The heat made people sweat, making them feel like they were really in the underworld.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his jaw dropped a little. Kairi was standing in front of him. She had on a short red dress that hugged her body; the top of her breasts were exposed a little. She wasn't as tall as him, even though he was wearing red, opened toes shoes with a heel on it, and that had a red ribbon lacing up to her knee.

Sora stared into her eyes, and then took her hands and kissed them. He then leaned down and whispered, "You look beautiful tonight." But he wanted to say that she looked beyond sexy. Kairi blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "You're not too bad yourself, devil."

There was always a special connection between them. To Sora, Kairi was everything. Of course, he wasn't going to tell the story of the night that the two of them got completely wasted and had a nine-to-five that night…that was an accident. That was a year ago, and they know better. He could hardly remember that night….But at times, Sora just wanted to take Kairi and do it with her then and there…like now. He never saw her as the naughty type. But tonight, she dressed to kill. Red only suits a few, and it certainly suited her.

He pulled up his sleeves to his elbows, because it was so hot.

"Hey," Sora said as he placed his hands on her waist. She looked up at him anxiously and deviously. "Want to dance?"

Kairi raised her eyebrows and smirk. She then tugged on his tie a little, and pulled him down to her. His eyes leveled with hers; but with his peripheral vision, he could see her slide her tongue across her teeth secretly.

"Sure," she said. Sora took her hand, leaving his friends behind, and pulled Kairi into the crowd of hot and sweaty people.

The dancing started out simple. Nothing too close but nothing too far. Just the two of them having fun. But as Sora watched sweat drip from her temple, his mind went insane. He could see the fire in her soul; the dark side of her…the bad side. Suddenly, he pulled her to him (catching her off guard), until her body was against his.

There was something about the music, he thought, that got him into this kind of mood. It was one of those dirty beats that people just had to dance to. The way his body moved with hers was amazing. He didn't know why when her body rubbed against his that his blood started to race.

He felt her turn around, so her back was to his. Kairi dipped low to the floor, and then slowly came up, pressed her backside against his. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. When she was standing again, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they continued to dance. Though he felt some other people bump in him or pressed against them (not realizing he was there), he focused only on Kairi. He let his hands roam over her body, feeling her curves and her soft skin of her arms and neck. At times, he would press his lips upon her neck and trail kisses on it. To his delight, Kairi seemed to enjoy it. She jumped when she felt his hand grope her breast. She let out a soft and quiet moan, and tilted her head back a little.

Kairi turned around and pulled him even closer, until her hips were pressed up against his. He couldn't imagine how it would feel if it was skin on skin. He still had his arms around her; one hand very low on her backside, and another in her hair. As their eyes locked, they each saw the same want and desire. Kairi leaned in and pressed her mouth against his ear.

"Let's get a drink," she said, and then planted a kiss in his ear. He swore he felt her tongue give a little lick.

"Sounds good," he said with a smirk. Kairi took his hand and led him off the dance floor. There was a small bar, and the two of them stood there and waited.

"Hey! Bartender!" Kairi yelled over the loud noise. The bartender attended her, and she ordered some water and then some alcoholic drink; Sora didn't hear the name of the drink. Kairi led him over to an empty booth. As he slid in, she set the drinks down on the table. But when she was about to go on the other side, Sora leaned over, and grabbed her. He pulled her to him, and she immediately sat right in his lap. One of his hands was supporting her back, while the other was lightly gripping her thigh.

They started talking and taking their shots. The drink was sweet and tasted like cherry. They both finished it at the same time, and started to chug the water. Sora didn't realize that he was gently massaging Kairi's thigh. When he was about to stop Kairi smirked, leaned in and said, "Don't stop…it feels nice." So he didn't stop.

He looked up into her eyes, despite the fact that it was dark in the club, leaned up and little and kissed her. He had kissed her numerous times in the past, but he felt so much desire in this one. The desire to make her body his. He bit down gently on her lower lip, and pleaded for an entrance. But she pulled away. He _really _wanted her.

"Let's leave our love on the dance floor," Sora whispered in her ear, "and go further in hell." He gently nibbled on her earlobe, and Kairi smirked.

He then looked at her again, absorbing the beauty that was radiating off of her. He loved her in red. It stood for many things: love, blood, and even sex. But he was thinking of two. He loved her beyond the stars, but he craved her body and her lips.

"Here?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora said with a smirk. He then trailed kisses down her jaw line, squeezing her thigh a little tighter. He heard her gasp, but it was out pleasure. "I want you so bad," he said against her skin. He let his tongue massage her neck gently. "You have no idea."

"O-oh, I do have an idea," Kairi said in his ear. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I want you to be mine," Sora said as he kissed her.

"Then do so." Her hand rested on the belt of his pants. He smirked at her and kissed her.

"Follow me."

They got up from the booth, and left their drinks behind. He led them out of the club until they were at the elevator. Thankfully, they were the only ones in there. When they entered, Sora pressed the button that had a B on it—standing for basement—while Kairi shut the cage. As soon as the elevator doors closed, and they began to move down, Sora pushed Kairi against the wall, and started kissing her roughly, wanting to drink in her lush taste of her lips. If he could, he would just start in the elevator. But they were soon approaching their floor.

They stopped making out when they heard the familiar ring sound. They quickly got out of the elevator, while passing other people on their way in, and made their way down the dark hall. It was a lot colder down there than on the first floor.

"I've never been down here," Kairi said as she squeezed Sora's hand.

"These are private rooms…since I know the manager so well, he gave me my own."

"And besides the fact that you _are _the king."

"That too," Sora laughed. They made their way to the last one before it rounded a corner. Sora typed the code in on the code box, and opened it. Kairi walked in first. He walked in next, and closed the door behind him; he locked it. It looked like a lavish living room, and it fitted the hell theme: large red couch with black carpeting, and the skulls were made of gold. It looked like the Devil himself lived here, for it was the most amazing room that Kairi has ever seen. But what captured her attention was that the wall opposite of them was only windows. Outside the windows was what looking like a center square, and it looked like the fires of hell were roaming through there.

"Sora!" Kairi said. "People will see!"

"No," Sora said as he approached her. He stopped when he was right behind her. "We can see out, but they can't see it. It's like they're seeing just a black wall."

He then turned her around until her back was to the door, and pushed her up against it. He started to kiss her again, just like in the elevator. He felt both of them slide down against the door until they were sitting. He finally slipped his tongue in her mouth. She tasted like heaven. He had never tasted anything so sweet in his life. He felt Kairi push him back until they were on the floor. He managed to kick off his shoes; he somehow got his socks off.

Kairi started to trail kisses down his strong jaw and then his neck. It started to drive him crazy. He let out a small gasp when Kairi bit down softly into his neck. He loved how her tongue gently massaged it. Sora ran his fingers through her soft hair, and gripped it gently and she bit his neck lightly again. He then pushed her up against the door again, but made her stand up. The way her lips moved against his sent a rush of fire in his bloodstream. He heard moans escape the back of her throat as his hands roamed over her body. She soon had to break away to gasp.

He began to push her back, while kissing her. He soon felt her bump into the couch. Kairi giggled as Sora gently pushed her down on the couch. He rested on top of her, gentle enough not to crush her beautiful body. He straddled her as he continued to kiss her. He couldn't get over how sensational it felt as his tongue danced with hers. He soon left her mouth and kissed her neck. He got his revenge by taking a sweet bite of her neck. He heard her cried out in shock, but he quickly started to lick it. He then heard her moan.

"Sora—" she breathed. He couldn't understand why her skin was so sweet. He kissed a little further down, coming across her collarbone.

He then looked up at her with a devious look and she seemed confused. Sora just kept a smirk on his face. He scooted back a little until he was at her calves. He took her left thigh in his hands, and then leaned down and took the ribbon of her shoe in his teeth. He gently tugged on it and the bow came undone. His hands moved to the ribbon, and he undid the rest of it, while trailing kisses down from her thigh to her ankle. Kairi was having giggle fits as he kissed down her leg. He threw her shoe with the ribbon across the room. He did the same thing to the other shoe, but this time instead of kisses, he ran his tongue along her leg. He heard her gasp a few times.

He then crawled up back to her slowly like an animal about to pounce its prey. He was the animal and she was the sweet luscious prey that he had been yearning for. Kairi's hands reached up, and she began to undo his tie. She then leaned up and took a hold of it with her teeth, and slowly pulled it off. Sora thought of a naughty idea, and he wanted to do it. But he decided to do it later.

"There's something I think I saw…." he said to her. She raised her eyebrows as Sora went back to her legs. He smirked. "I thought so." He lifted her dress a little and it revealed more of her. But then he saw the little red and black lacy band around her upper thigh. It looked like something that would've been a part of a pair of stockings, or maybe a bride would've worn this at her wedding. Sora snickered. "You're naughty, Kairi." He then pressed his lips just above the band and he felt Kairi jump a little. "_Very _naughty. I like that though…."

He took the band between his teeth, careful not to nip her skin, and began to slip it off of her leg slowly. He had to raise her leg a little as did so, and Kairi was giggling again. He let the band remain between his teeth when he was finished. He leaned down over her again.

"You know, if you're going to kiss me," she said as she tugged the band a little, "this has to go aside." Sora leaned over the side and opened his mouth; the band dropped out of his mouth and landed on the floor next to his tie.

Just before he was about to kiss her, he said, "Mmm, you look so lovely…." He then kissed her neck again, running his tongue gently over her. He felt Kairi's hands run through his hair, locking her fingers around it. She arched her back a little as he took a bite of her shoulder. He felt the lower part of his body take a small turn as he felt her breasts against his chest. She let out a sharp gasp as he pressed his knee in between her legs.

"Sora!" she cried. He just snickered and continued to taste her. He _really _wanted her body. His kisses and licks were driving her crazy. He felt her gently kiss his ear, and eventually taking a bite of it.

"Kairi," he growled, "you bite a little too hard."

"Oh, and you don't?" she asked.

He caught her off guard as he pulled her up. Before she could get another word out, he pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. He managed to make them stand again on the floor. He pushed her against the window and took her face in his hands. Kairi had to look away for a moment to catch her breath; Sora kept a good hold on her face. He barely let her breathe as he licked her neck again. The demon inside of him was coming out; he could just eat her for she was too sweet.

Kairi's hands got busy by undoing the buttons of his blood red shirt. He had to free his arms for her to be able to take it off. She leaned up and kissed him with force. Sora enjoyed the pleasurable feeling as her hands massaged his chest and abs. It tickled him as her fingers gently were trace along the lines of his abs. He had to pull away to laugh. Kairi giggled with him.

"That really tickles," he chuckled.

"Good," she said softly. "Now I know your weak spots."

"I bet I can find yours," he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, we'll see."

She kissed him roughly. He felt her push him back a little. Their kiss didn't break. He craved to see more of her. His hands couldn't find the zipper to her dress. He turned her around and she was a little surprised, but soon sank against his chest as he trailed kisses along her shoulders and neck. He realized that it wasn't a zipper that held the dress together; it had laced up in the back.

"What is with you and things that lace up?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder. "Then again, it's very _sexy._" He didn't know why it drives her crazy, but he crouched down and untied he bow with his teeth by giving it a tug. He then stood up again.

"Sora," Kairi breathed. "Thank God we're already in hell…." Sora chuckled at her statement. He then lightly sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he slid the straps of her dress down. He heard her moan. "Sora! And you say I bite hard!"

"Kairi, I could seriously bite your whole body…you're too _delicious._" He ran his tongue across the spot he just bit. He felt her shake a little as he slid off her lovely red dress. When he heard it drop to the floor, he turned her around again. He was amazed at her body. It was so beautiful. Each curve was crafted perfectly. Her milky white skin glowed a little from the faint light that was coming in from the windows. He raised his eyebrows as he saw her matching black and red bra and panties that were very lacy.

"Yummy," he said as he ran his tongue along his lips. "Red _does _suit you _very _well."

"Thank you," Kairi said as she reached up and started kissing him gently. But he heard a clinging noise and realized that she was undoing his pants. He started to help her take them off. He was taken by surprised as Kairi tackled him to the floor. She was more like a sex tiger than a sex kitten.

He gripped her hair gently and she began to kiss his chest. He writhed a little beneath her, for she was tickling him with her kisses. He moaned as she ran her tongue over his chest, and slowly licked her way down to his abs. Sora felt the sweat beat down from his temple as Kairi managed to kiss his stomach slowly. Then, he screamed her name as he felt her kiss somewhere unexpectedly. He didn't realize that she had pushed down his boxers. His grip on her hair became tighter as Kairi continued to do her busy work. He started to moan her name. It had never felt anything so good in his life. He knew that she was dominating at the moment. But he let her; the pleasure he was receiving was incredible. He thrust his head back as she continued. He couldn't stop panting her name. He felt one of her hands dig lightly into his stomach. He moaned again loudly. But he couldn't handle it anymore. Her and her tongue were too good for him. He eventually pulled her up, and pulled up his boxers.

"Sorry," he said, "I couldn't handle it."

"It's okay," Kairi said with a smirk. Sora then reached over, and grabbed his tie. He flipped Kairi on her back and he was straddling her again. "What are you—?"

But he didn't answer. He took her wrists, and tied them together his tie. Kairi seemed shocked.

"I told you that you were mine," he said softly as he kissed her collarbone.

"I'm a prisoner of hell?" she asked playfully. Sora smiled and nodded. It was his turn to get his revenge on her dirty deed that she had just preformed. He slipped his hand beneath her panties and pushed his finger gently in her entrance. She gave out a small cry, but it wasn't of pain. He didn't know why, but as she cried his name, it made him aroused. He thought of something dirtier than this, but again, he was going to save that for later. Right now, the sound of her whimpering his name was pleasing. He saw her arch her back a little and she gasped. He found it amusing that she couldn't do anything about it, because of her hands not being free. Her moans would switch off to pants. She screamed with pleasure as he pressed in further, and hit a pleasure spot. He continued to rub there, sticking another finger in there, and the small sounds that she made, sent blood down below to his lower half. She started to squirm.

"Sora!" she moaned. He pulled his fingers out, and then shook them a little to get the wetness off. Kairi was panting heavily. Her panties were now soaked. He watched her chest heave as she breathed. He slowly untied her wrists and then kissed them, along with licking them. She seemed that she didn't want to kiss him, for she was catching her breath. "Sora, I need a minute…."

But he gave her a little mercy by just kissing her neck. He was careful not to crush her. He felt her fingers run through his hair. Soon, he had to pry her mouth open with his tongue. Kairi finally gave in, and Sora soon got another good taste of his little demon. He pulled her off the floor while still kissing her. He couldn't help his lusty mind. His wants were very bad, but they were good…to him at least. His found his finger tracing over the lace of her bra, following the patterns; he felt a little bump on her bar, and he knew what that was. He traced a circle around it, and a moan erupt from the back of her throat. He then put his hands to some use by unlatching her bra. But, he couldn't find the hooks.

"Um, Kai, I'm kind of having some trouble—"

"That's because it unhooks in the front, silly," Kairi said against his lips.

"Naughty, naughty…." He found the small hidden latch in the front and unhooked it. He took off the sexy lingerie, and threw it to the side.

He pushed her back onto the floor, and carefully sat on her stomach. His hands became devious as he began to massage her gently, mostly groping her breasts. Kairi let out moans of pleasure as he continued to grope her. He could feel his groin harden even more, and he felt it against his boxers. He had no idea why it turned _her _on, but it certainly turned _him _on. He couldn't get over how soft they felt. They were so delicate, so beautiful. He leaned down and started to kiss them softly. He could tell that she thought it was pure torture of pleasure. He heard her moan as his lips landed in between her breasts; he found a weak spot. He found out that her breasts were very sensitive, for when he started to lick them, she would writhe underneath him. But when he was about to stop, she shook her head and asked him to not. He thought it was a special treat, and his heart leapt with joy. He ran his tongue along her breasts, tasting them. They were extra sweet. He ran his tongue along her hard nipple and she gasped. He then began to suck on it gently.

"Oh my God!" Kairi breathed as she arched her back a little, making the taste in Sora's mouth even _sweeter_. He did the same thing to the other one, take his sweet time. He loved it when she started to gasp his name. He then rested his ear against his chest, and heard her heart pounding rapidly, like a beat to a drum. But he wasn't done with her yet. He scooted back a little, and removed the other piece of oh-so-sexy lingerie, and dropped it next to her bra. He then stared at Kairi, who was now completely exposed. Her _beauty _was completely exposed.

He started to kiss her and said, "You are so beautiful."

"Sora," was the only thing Kairi breathed.

But he wanted to get down and dirty. He slowly made his way down letting his tongue glide along her silky skin. He slowly dipped his tongue in her naval, and she let out a sharp gasp. He spread her legs and little father apart…he had never imagined her tasting so sweet as lips were near her entrance. She screamed his name, sounding completely excited than scared. Her hands gripped his hair tighter. Her moans of pleasure made his adrenaline pump fast. He was at the core, just working away. More blood rushed down to his groin. Soon, he made his way back up to her.

"Off," she said. Sora stood up and stepped away from her a moment. She got off the ground and waited with a snicker. "Please, if you're going to quit now—"

"Who said I was quitting?" Sora asked with a devious smirk. He dropped his boxers to the ground, leaving him fully exposed. He saw Kairi's eyes scan him for a moment, and she seemed impressed.

But Sora took her face in his hands and his lips same crashing down on hers. He pushed her up against the wall. Their bodies pressed together. He felt her entrance; he could tell that she felt it too. His lips traveled over to her neck, sucking on it hard, his teeth breaking her flesh. He picked her up, pinning her against the wall. He entered her, and she yelled aloud. Her cries came out loud as he moved in and out of her; his hands were supporting her butt while she wrapped her legs around him tightly. Kairi couldn't kiss him; she couldn't hardly breathe as it was. Oddly enough, he felt himself become harder as he pumped in and out of her. It was because of the way she cried out and how her body moved as he thrust away. Kairi's thighs pressed harder into his sides, and he felt her grow tighter around his erection. He pulled out of her, and let her get onto the floor. He eventually pushed her down on the couch. Kairi was gently nibbling on his lower lip. It thrilled him. She started to kiss his neck and shoulders and just as he did, she would softly bite him, causing him to moan.

Kairi was right: Thank God that they were already in Hell.

He finally felt when their skin rubbed against each other as they tangled themselves. It was insane. He never felt something pulse through him as much as this. The way her soft body was against his was indescribable. It was one of those 'you need to experience this yourself to feel it' feelings. Her skin was on fire, and he thought she was the demon goddess after all. Kisses and licks were only half of the fun. He felt her shiver as he felt her edge of her entrance again.

He heard her gasp as he slipped into her again. As he began to move in and out, she winced a little and moaned in pain. But he kept going. Kairi got use to it and she stopped yelling in pain. Soft kisses, soon turned to hot passionate kisses, and soft movements turned into hard thrusts. He felt her fingers dig into his shoulder blades as he gave each thrust. He picked up a nice rhythm, one that made both of them go crazy. But of the kisses, lickings, and groping that was going on, Sora's head began to swirl. He never felt this excited. Kairi's moans were loud and of pleasure. He felt her hips thrust up at times when he had reached a certain area, making him travel deeper into her. Her walls became tighter around him. Her legs wrapped around him; her legs squeezed together and he could feel the friction as he moved, making him work harder.

Kairi's broke away from their kiss as Sora gave a slow and hard thrust. He could feel her growing tighter and tighter. She let out a loud moan, and he knew it was an orgasm. She begged him go harder. He pushed in harder when she yelled his name. The way their bodies rubbed against each other only made him pump faster and harder. Then, Sora had reached his climax, and he felt a little relief as he felt himself being drained. He slowed down and then slowly removed himself from Kairi.

She was still in a little shock, and eventually relaxed her back. He remained over her and they stared at each other. They were soaked in sweat, and they felt weak. Sora leaned down and kissed her gently, and began to make-out with her. He pulled away when he had to catch his breath. Sora lost his balance and fell off the couch when he was stretching. Kairi burst out laughing, coughing at the same time as she tried to catch her breath. Sora joined in the laughter. _That's a_ _great way to end the session, by falling off the couch after making the best love in me life so far, _he thought.

Kairi slowly rose and Sora watched her stretch her beautiful body. She grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch and wrapped herself in it. He came over to her and pulled her blanket-wrapped body into his lap. He cradled her gently. He planted kisses on her face every once in a while. He could feel his heart winding down, and his body becoming sore. Kairi placed her head against his chest. He felt her rise and fall as she caught her breath. They glanced at one another, and their eyes locked. Kairi tilted her head to the side and leaned in. Sora closed the gap between them and kissed her smooth lips softly. As they parted, their eyes connected again. If Sora could, he would go for another round, but his body wouldn't allow him.

They began to search for their clothes. But it was a mix and match. Sora just pulled his boxers back on, while Kairi put on her underwear that was now dry, and took Sora's shirt. His shirt came down to her upper thigh.

"Wait," Sora said. He found the band that she was wearing earlier. He got on one knee. As he slipped it on, he trailed soft kisses up her leg until the band was back where it was. He heard Kairi giggle gently. She looked dead sexy now.

The fun was over for now. He couldn't imagine how sore Kairi felt. She seemed fine though. He was praying that there would be no bruises on them because of their biting. He remembered at one point where he had bit her side softly, and he was hoping that a mark would not be left behind.

Kairi was looking out the window. Sora came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her jaw.

"Hey there," she said softly with a smile. He could tell that she was tired; then again, he was too. The gentleness of her filled her soul again. The sex tiger went from a sex kitten. They know not to roughhouse for a while until they _recover. _

"I think you were better tonight than when you were drunk," Kairi said with a small snicker afterwards.

"You remember that night?" Sora asked surprised.

"Only snippets. I remembered how you completely _missed _when we were…you know."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. But tonight, you were right on target."

"What else do you remember?"

"How you whispered how much you loved me."

Sora smiled and kissed her cheek.

"And I do love you," he whispered. She turned around, cupped his face and kissed him. "What else?"

"Well," Kairi laughed, "we couldn't stop laughing that night. We really did have one too many drinks that night. What do you remember?"

"I hardly remember anything…but the one thing I do remember was that there was a lot of biting and kissing."

"…That was tonight."

"No, but we did it _that _time too."

Kairi just laughed. Sora felt her sink into his arms. She was the perfect fit. No other girl could snuggle in his arms the way she did. She was like a piece to a puzzle, and the only fit for him.

"I think we sent our love to the dance floor," Kairi said.

"Yes, and hopefully no one heard us beyond the sound proof walls."

"Knowing us, we probably broke the sound barrier."

The two of them laughed. Sora cradled Kairi in his arms for a while. They didn't need to speak. They had a feeling that their friends had left the club without them.

"Up for round two?" Sora whispered.

"Are you joking?!" Kairi asked in shock.

"I meant for dancing."

"Oh, you scared me for a moment…I think I can still pull a few dance moves on the floor." She winked at him.

"Round two it is," Sora said with a smirk and then pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

This all started when I was watching my brother playing **Hitman: Blood Money** and he was in this club called Hell club. And that's where this idea was BORN! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Also, I thought of Sora's clothes from the movie '21', when Jim (who plays Ben) was coming up the escalator (i know that's spelt wrong) and he's looking amazingly HOT!

I made some minor adjustments to this story. Hopefully you all like this story. No flames_, _por favor. I don't care if you didn't feel any feeling. THIS STORY WAS PURE LUST! NOT LOVE! LUST!

DivineRose2392 (One of the few who writes SoraxKairi chocolate covered strawberries, because they need some serious lovin')_  
_


End file.
